Que el vacío es frío y la muerte es negra
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: De Lucy ya no queda más que una cáscara vacía. Feliz cumpleaños, esposa.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Future!Rogue/Lucy/Avatar!Gray o algo así (?)

 **Extensión:** 1523 palabras.

 **Notas:** "Este Fic es un regalo para Sly por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro GJM". O sea que es un regalo para mi querida esposa, a quien le quería dar un GraLu, hice dos fics, deseché ambas ideas y en un atacazo de inspiración (?) surgió esta cosa bien rara. Ya, es que si fue Gray quien mató a frosch y es por tanto el culpable de que a Rogue lo consumieran las sombras yo me preguntó por qué aún nadie le saca jugo al hecho (?). Y metía Lucy entremedio porque Mard Geer (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Que el vacío es frío y la muerte es negra.**

* * *

Es su existencia fría, como las sombras a las que no les llega la luz del sol, que la hace temblar. Temblor tembloroso, la envuelve algo parecido al temor —al terror, al horror, al vomito caliente que le llega a la garganta ante la imagen que captan sus ojos y le produce tanta nausea como el olor a sangre invadiendo su nariz—. Es tan… aberrante.

Para Lucy es un _porquéporquéporqué_ constante que no le deja dormir, no si él la mira a través de las tinieblas que los envuelven. Y tiembla y teme y ruega que no la alcance con sus intenciones oscuras y sus manos rojas —que no la mire con sus ojos carmesí—, pero la ha alcanzado.

 _Natsu, sálvame. Erza, por favor. ¿Wendy?_

… _Gray…_

Que todo es un domino cayendo ante sus ojos y ella, la última pieza, ruega caer también y completar el ciclo en lugar de detenerse entre sus garras carmesí y sus ojos rojos.

Pero Rogue no quiere que caiga, no, no como los otros. Quiere sostenerla entre sus manos y así, poseedor de su existencia, poder reír con fuerza al tenerla él y no alguien más —el otro él, por ejemplo—. Porque Lucy es su trofeo. Arrancar la libertad y la ilusión y los sueños de ella es más satisfactorio que arrancarle la vida.

 _Muere, muere al no poder morir._

La mata al quitarle todo y deja solo su cáscara vacía que aún tiene la osadía de acariciar el frío como esperando que sea cálido —todavía puede anhelar que lo sea—. Lo era, el hielo la arropaba por las noches, con las estrellas sobre ellos y ella en felicidad. Era feliz.

Y luego las tinieblas.

Lucy llora y tiembla y teme y se pregunta _porquéporquéporqué_. Es que su hielo se volvió negro y los brazos pasaron a ser asfixiantes garras en torno a su cuello. Le quitaban el alma mientras rogaba que la promesa fuera cierta, que él siguiera siendo su él y no algo más —–más oscuro—, pero no fue así, no pudo ser así.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Pese a ello aún estiró el brazo tratando de alcanza su cuerpo inerte, frío como siempre pero como nunca —no quería que su frío fuese por eso, no por eso—. Pese a todo, a todas las heridas y el dolor.

 _Por favor, Gray._

Que a pesar de todo —las manchas negras y las manos al cuello— aún quiso tenerlo y que él la tuviera a ella, aunque fuese imposible ya y gran parte de su vida se hubiese detenido y muerto cuando ese frío la tocó, ese y no otro congelando su ser como solo la muerte ha de hacer.

 _Ya es inútil, Heartfilia._

Ahora llora y tiembla y teme y los ojos rojos la miran y la tienen. Y sus _porquéporquéporqué_ se difuminan en suplicas ciegas y lágrimas mudas. Carece de sentido sentir y plantear.

 _Por favor…_

Que todo a su alrededor se manchó de negro, oscuro y filoso como la muerte, abismal y tenebroso como el horror, solitario como el vacío —frío como el hielo—. Que Gray se hizo oscuro y todavía así ella quiso permanecer con él rogando que volviera, Natsu le dijo —prometió— que lo haría.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora las manos rojas la sostienen y los ojos rojos la disfrutan —y ese negro la mata— porque Rogue es oscuro —como Gray— y tampoco volverá. Ahora Rogue es oscuro y se acepta como única oscuridad porque Gray está muerto y ella mantiene pegada en la palma de su mano su frío desolador del nunca jamás.

Se ha ido y no volverá, así como ella se atenúa un poco más con cada lágrima y cada suplica y se hace más nada y nada. De Lucy ya no queda más que una cáscara vacía llena de dolor y sombras. Ni el sol ni las estrellas la alcanzan, solo el frío.

 _Por favor… no él, él no._

Le congela el alma en el tiempo muerto de su existencia, recordando cuando todo se tiñó de negro convirtiendo su vida en muerte, sus sueños en pesadillas, su amor en dolor. El frío de la nada, de la muerte, punzando con saña en su interior el recuerdo de cuando el frío era vida, amor. Pero se manchó de negro y con él las sombras se hicieron abismales, tan abismales que no ve final alguno a través de los ojos rojos.

 _Justamente él, Heartfilia._

Que la miran con goce, que se saborean con su sufrimiento —consumen la vida que le queda y la convierten en muerte—. Porque no ha de quedarle nada más que el sufrimiento que troza la cáscara vacía que conforma su espíritu. Lucy ha muerto y sin embargo sigue ahí, muerta, sufriendo la muerte en carne y vida y eternidad.

Y perdida, ha perdido todo lo que le importa.

Porque Gray fue el hielo que reflectaba su luz y luego se hizo oscura, y ella trató en vano de rogar algo de él para no obtener nada —Gray se hizo oscuro e hizo cosas terribles, se hizo oscuro y cometió errores insalvables—. Por eso ahora no le queda más que Rogue mirándola con sus ojos rojos, teniéndola con sus manos rojas y existiendo con su sombra oscura — _oscuraoscuraoscura_ , como el abismo de su existencia—. De Lucy solo quedan sueños rotos y un amor que fue —pasado, pretérito que no ha de volver—. De Lucy solo queda miseria y dolor, luz consumida, ruegos mudos y lágrimas ciegas.

Y la pequeña parte de sí que a veces aún puede soñar las pesadillas de su realidad, de su amor muerto y su cautiverio. Ella es una pertenencia vacía como el trofeo en cualquier estante. De Lucy solo queda eso, aquello que ya no es Lucy.

De Gray queda frío, congelante y desolador como la muerte. Quedan errores que los llevan ahí, a las muchas tumbas entre las que Lucy se exhibe como la muerte más sublime de todas —ella es arte, es maestría, nadie murió como ella, nadie pereció con la misma elegancia y la misma delicadeza—. Es que Lucy es el cadáver más muerto de todo, que Rogue se tomó su tiempo con ella —segundo, minutos, años— que Gray rompió una parte y solo faltaba completar la maestría absoluta que supone su vida muerta, su existencia vacía. Lucy respira y muere al inhalar el hielo, Lucy avanza y muere al tocar las sombras, Lucy es y muere por el simple hecho de ser, todavía.

 _Mátame._

Es lo único que han dejado los hilos del tiempo en ella, lo único que ha dejado el amor es su ser. —Que no hay nada más bello y destructor que el amor, que crea y aniquila con la misma gracia admirable para cualquier mente del ser—. Por eso su propia no-existencia es sublime, es arte y maestría en la complejidad de la muerte y el amor, por eso Lucy es nada.

Por Gray, por Rogue, por el hielo y las sombras, las lágrimas y las suplicas, los anhelos y el dolor. Por todo ello ella es nada, es un vacío frío, congelante como la muerte negra que ha de envolverla. Por eso ella es nada, y al ser ella nada todo lo demás se hace nada –que las estrellas se han apagado y en la noche solo quedan tinieblas, en los sueños solo se posan pesadillas-. Al ser ella nada el frío habrá de ser siempre muerte, ya no quedan manos entrelazadas ni sonrisas a medio centímetro dándole un significado diferente. Y al ser el frío muerte ya no queda más que ojos rojos mirándola a través de las tinieblas que envuelven el tiempo que ellos y solo ellos han formado. Y al ser eso así Lucy se hace trofeo y nada.

-Porque la muerte es cíclica como la vida, porque la vida tiene un final sin principio y la muerte un principio sin final-.

Porque de ellos ya no queda nada, Lucy lo sabe —y por eso aún puede llorar y suplicar—, ya nada queda y es por ello que ya nada busca —y por eso aún puede llorar y suplicar—. Sabe que nada hay y que nada habrá, y por eso el mundo pierde color más allá del negro y ella aún puede llorar y suplicar la muerte indolora.

 _Sigue soñando, Heartfilia._

La que es vulgar, en la que no hay arte ni maestría, la natural que sucede a la vida y es parte de esta como dos piezas del mismo ser. Pero Lucy ya no es nada, y ni la vida ni la muerte pueden pertenecerle, porque eso es para el ente, el ser. La nada no existe, no vive ni muere. Por eso ella sigue ahí aunque ellos no volverán, porque la nada no es ni tiene. Por eso ella muere y vive sin morir ni vivir.

Sin embargo, algo le queda todavía.

 _Algo, todavía._

Aunque ya no sean nada, nada en la inmensidad del todo. Porque de Gray, Lucy y Rogue ya no queda nada.

 _Solo quedamos tú y yo, Heartfilia._

* * *

 **Sha, que espero te guste esposa querida y feliz cumpleaños atrasado.**


End file.
